


Things You Said

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Caveline ficlets using the "Things you said..." prompt list on Tumblr.





	1. "Things you said when we were on top of the world."

Light and laughter spilled out the windows of the sitting room. Inside, socialites hobnobbed with one another, sipping cocktails and nibbling hors d’oeuvres as they chatted about life among the American elite.

Outside on the terrace, though, it was just Cave Johnson and his assistant, alone beneath the night sky. He gazed up at the stars like they were his for the taking. She gazed at him, the full moon reflected in his eyes.

“This is it, kiddo,” he murmured with a smile, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. “Top of the world. How’s it feel?”

With the warm strength of him beside her, and the vast expanse of possibilities stretching out before them, it felt like her heart might float up out of her chest. She mirrored his gentle smile. “It feels wonderful, sir.”

“You bet it does.” He cast her a sideways glance. “Know where we’re going next?”

“Where’s that?”

With his other hand he pointed out and up, way up, to the softly glowing orb above their heads. “Right… there.”

“The moon?”

“Straight to the moon.”

It would be hyperbole to anyone else, but she knew Cave Johnson, and he meant every word. She snuggled closer under his arm. “Tell me about it, sir.”

“I’m thinking we get a whole ‘nother branch up there, just for moon science. Aperture Luna. We’ll set up in a crater or something. Get some research grants, team up with NASA, corner the moon market. The whole world’ll be saying our name!”

“More than they are already,” she added with a sly smirk.

“Right!” He laughed. “And you, little lady” – he tapped her nose with a finger, making her giggle – “you’ll be with me in my gorgeous lunar suite, watching the Earth through the big glass ceiling, just like this. I’m gonna fly you to the moon in style, kid.”

His excitement, contagious as always, lit inside her like a brush fire. She felt herself glowing with it as her eyes met his. “I can’t wait.”

They could only go up from here.


	2. "Things you said when you were scared."

Two in the morning again. She was no longer surprised when the night hours slipped away. It was routine now, just another evening spent balancing the books, like far too many before. 

She flipped a page and wearily scanned a column of red. No matter how they shuffled the numbers, nothing seemed to fit – profits sank, debts soared, and she caught herself wondering if Aperture could hold out much longer.

She quashed the treacherous thought as soon at it arose. They would be fine. This was just a rough patch. They’d get through it, and Aperture would be on top of the world again. Her wall of optimism was all she had to hold back the crushing flood of despair – a single trickle of doubt could send it crashing down. And then where would she be? Where would  _they_ be?

Her eyes flicked to her boss, head bowed over the papers on his desk, and she felt her anxiety ebb. Mr. Johnson’s stubborn determination was a comfort in these trying times. Cave Johnson had never doubted a day in his life – no matter how bad things looked, he stayed steadfast, always certain he’d come out on top. She built up her fortitude to match his, a mirror of his conviction, and seeing it buoyed his spirits just as he did hers. Together, they would keep this sinking ship afloat.

She clung to the hopeful thought as she dove back into the numbers. Optimism would see them through. Optimism, not denial. 

“Hey, Caroline?”

Glancing up from the ledgers again, she found his eyes this time – and glimpsed something alien in them when they met hers. It gave her pause. Uncertainty. 

His voice was oddly soft as he asked, “We’re gonna be okay, right?”

The bubble of hope she’d worked so hard on burst in an instant. Cold dread knotted in her stomach. She felt the waves of despair threatening to crash down on her, but she knew how to push them back. She smiled. 

“Oh, sir…” Careful control masking the fear in her heart, she reached across the desk to take his hand. “We’ll be just fine. I promise.”

She had to stay strong for both of them now. 


	3. "Things you said when you were crying."

Coming back from the interview, he was uncharacteristically silent. Caroline trailed behind him at a safe distance, said nothing in the cab. She saw the volcano about to erupt. He would probably lash out as soon as they were safely in private, probably at the nearest target—his assistant.

She was right. As soon as their hotel room door shut, he growled, “What the hell was that?” She sat on the bed to take her shoes off, saying nothing in response. “What the _hell_ was that, Caroline?”

“It could’ve gone better.”

“It was a hatchet job! They set me up!” He rounded on her. “ _You_ set me up.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Like hell you didn’t. All press is good press, you said that, right? Who cares if they make me look like a moron! Doesn’t matter if I’m a damn laughingstock!”

“You didn’t look—” she began patiently.

“I bet they pitched it real good.” He began to pace, a tiger in a shrinking cage. “Viewers don’t wanna see Cave Johnson the way he’s s’posed to be. They wanna tear him to pieces! They want blood!”

She saw his fist clenching reflexively. “Please don’t punch the wall, we can’t afford it.”

He turned on her again, and if she didn’t know him, she would’ve been scared. His fists clenched so tight they shook. He reined himself in enough not to damage the room—unable to vent the frustration, he closed his eyes and let out an animal snarl.

“Sir.”

“It was a circus! I felt like a freak!” His eyes opened, and she noted they were growing bloodshot. “They laughed at me, Caroline! The whole studio! They _laughed_ at me!” He was shaking. His breath hitched.

“C’mere,” she murmured, impossibly gentle. His knees collapsed under him, and then he was in her arms, his head buried in her chest. Sobbing.

“They laughed at me…”

She stroked his hair and let him cry.


	4. "Things you said that I wish you hadn't."

“What do you mean, no?”

She took a long, steadying breath, and said slowly, “I don’t want to do it. I don’t want to finish the project without you.”

“Why in god’s name not?” he snapped. “We’ve poured years into this, Caroline.  _ Years.  _ You’re telling me if we don’t finish on time, you’re gonna waste that.”

She looked away. No answer.

“Look. I know you have a thing about accepting generosity, but we don’t have time for that now.”

“You think this is generous?” she said, but he steamrolled over her. 

“This is not the time to be self-sacrificing! There are bigger things at stake here!”

“Bigger than my life.”

“Yes!” He grabbed her by the shoulders. “Bigger than both of us, Caroline. This is Aperture we’re talking about. This is everything we’ve built here. Everything we’ve worked for,  _ gone. _ It’s all on the line. Somebody’s gotta be here to see it through, and if it’s not me, it’ll be you. It’s gotta be you.”

The thought of Aperture without him made her sick. The thought of being swallowed by those gargantuan machines terrified her. The desperation in his face made her stomach twist in knots of nauseous horror—Cave Johnson shouldn’t look so scared. 

“It’s no use lying to ourselves, kid.” His words were low, urgent. “We both know I’ll be dead before this thing is finished. We’ve gotta have a backup plan.  _ You  _ are the only one who can take over without me, you know that. There’s no one else I could trust. And that means finishing the project,” he said through gritted teeth. “I’m trusting you with everything. You can’t throw it all away.”

This was a nightmare. She wanted to run. She wanted to cry. She shut down her urges, and did nothing. She couldn’t meet his eyes.

He shook her shoulders, frustrated by her silence. “Don’t you get it? If you don’t do this, it dies. Aperture dies. And you die, too. I can’t let that happen. I  _ refuse  _ to let that happen, do you understand me?” His hands on her gripped so hard it hurt. “God dammit, woman, will you just do what I say?” His voice was thick with frustration and unshed tears.

She bit her tongue. Kept her breathing level, and her eyes dry. Still couldn’t meet his gaze.

“Caroline. Please.”


End file.
